The MBMS specification is built around two delivery methods, download and streaming, which are used to build user services. A user service consists of one or more delivery methods, auxiliary delivery procedures, such as file repair and reception reporting, and a user service description to enable selection and access to the service. Over the past years, MBMS has proven to be most relevant for streaming of live events over a limited MBMS broadcast area and distribution of high popularity files such as firmware updates.